Talking in my sleep
by Ria1705
Summary: I swept my gaze over my teammates, but I stopped, my eyes landing on one particular sleeping figure. I closed my eyes, laying my head on my pillow, and went to sleep. I love her. I sat up in my bed quickly. "I had a nightmare…" "Such a child. Well, maybe… you could lie down with me?" I didn't know it, but I talked in my sleep that night. 'I love you, Weiss.' rated t cuz I paranoid


_Talking in my sleep_

Chapter one: The Fairytale's Nightmare

 **~ Ruby pov ~**

I looked over the edge of my bunk bed at my sleeping teammates. The team that I had been with for the past two years, the team I commanded. I didn't think of them like that, though. I thought of them as equals and good friends. I swept my gaze over them one more time, but I stopped, my eyes landing on one particular sleeping figure.

Her white hair was splayed across her bed, her face calm and soft. It was amazing, the way the constant scowl on her face disappeared when she closed her eyes. She looked peaceful, like a sleeping angel. _Wow, she's adorable._ I smiled at the sleeping snowflake, so delicate, no hint of the fierce warrior she is.

 _Wait, what am I thinking?_ I started to feel heat rise to my cheeks. This was _Weiss_ we were talking about, right? My face grew redder and I shook my head, deciding to stop my studying for the night. _Yeah, that's it. I'm just tired, all this studying is getting to me._

I closed my eyes, laying my head on my pillow, and went to sleep.

~~~? ﾟﾖﾤ?~~~

 _I heard a scream. I turned and froze. I knew that freezing up on the battlefield is a bad idea, but a scream, a teenage girl scream, meant that one of my teammates is in danger. And, even worse, it was my partner that was falling._

 _White hair stained red waved in the wind as the head it was attached to was knocked back by monstrous claws. The face that was always scowling at me was marred by large, deep red gashes._

 _I fell to my knees. The friend that I had for two years was being_ killed, _and I was_ watching _, not doing_ anything _. I started to crawl to my fallen ally, but the Grimm I was fighting had other plans. The Ursa's teeth bit into my back, snapping through my weak, sixteen-year-old spine. I cried out in pain but kept moving forward, my eyes not leaving the dying angel just yards away._

 _I somehow managed to get within feet of her before one Grimm finally dealt the blow that would end my life._

 _I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks, my body going limp. The last thing I saw was the life leaving the girl I was such great friends with._

 _But, maybe that wasn't the case anymore. As the last traces of life left the beautiful face I had been admiring not long before, I realized something._

 _That… that..._

 _That i ..._

 _I…_

 _I_ love _her._

~~~? ﾟﾖﾤ?~~~

I sat up in my bed quickly. My head spun, but I turned it side to side frantically searching for one thing. Really, one person. I calmed, but just a little, when I finally saw her. Weiss was still asleep on her bed, as calm as ever when my heart was racing. Jumping down from the bed, I started to think. _Do I really love Weiss, or was it just in the dream? I should know this! What's wrong with me?_ I walked up to Weiss cautiously, trying to steady my racing heart. I just needed to know, so I bent down and listened to her breathing. She was breathing fine, (obviously!) and I let out a breath I didn't know I had kept in.

But that was my mistake.

I froze as soft blue orbs looked up curiously at me. Weiss woke up. I frantically tried to find an explanation for why I was so close to her but stopped in my tracks as she spoke.

"Ruby? Are you ok? You look a little pale," Weiss said sleepily. Didn't she realize how close I was?

I decided not to lie, sheepishly saying, "Kinda. I had a nightmare…" I looked down at her, blushing slightly.

Sitting up, she smiled at me and spoke. "Such a child. Well, maybe… you could lie down with me?" she said with a slight, undetectable pink to her cheeks.

I got redder, but nodded my head and complied. We lay there for another few minutes or so before I finally relaxed into her warmth, sleep starting to claim me.

I didn't know it, but I talked in my sleep that night.

~~~? ﾟﾖﾤ?~~~

 **~Weiss pov~**

~~Shortly after Ruby fell asleep~~

I gazed down at the sleeping redhead next to me, sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight. _I guess I should sleep too, huh._ I closed my eyes, drifting off, but was pulled back when the quiet mass beside me mumbled four syllables.

 _Wait, did she just say that?! Did I hear her right? She can't have meant it, could she have? What am I gonna do?! She's asleep, She didn't say anything, I just imagined it, right? Right? Right!_ My mind started to race, almost as fast as my heart was.

I finally was able to fall asleep, but Ruby's four words haunted my dreams, but they weren't bad. I just didn't know what to do. I fell asleep thinking about her and her words.

 _ **I love you, Weiss.**_

~~~? ﾟﾖﾤ?~~~

 **Hi, guys! I'm sorry for not updating** _Sakura student of 3-5!_ **but I think I'm gonna pause it. I'm just not feeling it. I like this story, but I'm not sure if it's gonna be a story or a one shot. Review and tell me if I should continue this! I take requests too, but might not always go with an idea! This story is in honer of my best friend Slushy Kat1 FINALLY getting an account. She hasn't seen as many anime as me, so I did a rwby one! We are both super hyped for vol5! Also thanks to her for going over this for me, I always get super nervous posting. Slushy Kat, IF UR READING THIS YOU NEED TO WATCH ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM AND EVERYTHING ELSE! This will be my second story, and I plan on committing more time to this! Once again, Tell me if I should do a second chapter guys!**


End file.
